I'm Dying!
by lil miz alice
Summary: What if edward didn't arrive in time to save Bella from James and the crutches of Death? What if Bella died that night in Pheonix! R
1. Dead

James stood there with a palm sized camera in his hands. He walked up to me. He grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. The mirror i hit smashed into a million peices. I felt my head burst with the pain. Something hot trickled down my scalp. I touched my hair and looked at my hands. _Blood. _I was bleeding and there was a vampire in the room. I tried to scramble away but cut myself on the glass beneath me. I screamed in pain. James walked closer towards me the lense of the camera still facing towards me. He tutted at me. He bent down next to me.

"What is Edward going to go through after watching this?" he said. He touched the camera with his free hand.

"Do you mind? I thought i might as well give Edward a letter of my own. As soon as you're out of the picture i'll send him this video. _He was filming me. The sicko was fliming himself torturing me. What for? Oh my ... for Edward so that he would come down and kill him. _

"No...Edward-don't..." i said clearly in pain. I saw James take in a deep breathe. Soon, he was going to kill me soon. He could smell the blood and he cannot hold it any longer. _Let it be over now. _James stood up and stepped on my leg. I heard a scream. With a wave of shock i realised it was coming from me. I covered my mouth. James nudged my leg with his toe. I let out another scream of pain. James laughed.

"This is so good. Keep the screams coming Bella. Edward wouldn't be able to resist coming after me, now," he said.

"please just kill me now and get it over and done with," i whispered. I was still scrambling. I got past the broken mirrors and crwaled over to James. My leg was broken, i could feel the it. I ignored the pain. I grabbed James's leg and pulled myself up. He chuckled and grabbed a fistful of hair and threw me once again. He walked to me again. He bent down next to me.

"Still so stubborn. Is that what makes you so special to Edward?" he said. I closed my eyes. The pain was killing me. My blood was drowing me. I was bleeding everywhere. James got up and bent forward into a crouch. It was coming. My life was going to finish. Releif flashed through me. I didn't imagine my death to be like this. I imagined it less painful but the pain was going to be over soon. Time was killing me. Every second lasted longer than it should be. Whilst i lay there waiting for James to come i thought about my life. I didn't regret coming to Forks. If i didn't i wouldn't have met Edward. I saw James jump. _Edward, I love you, _was my last thought and before i knew it i was dead. I drifted into a white light.


	2. The Funeral

Edward stood there beside Bella's grave. He was fighting his break down for a whole week now but he just couldn't do it anymore. Everyone was there. All of the poeple Bella had met in Forks and Pheonix. Renee was standing there crying in Phil's chest with Charlie stroking her hair. Alice was standing there crying in Jasper's arms. Jasper looked really helpless. He didn't know what to do but he kept sending waves of calmness and tranquility out to the people. No one was affected by it, probably because the saddness had overpowered the calmness. Rosalie stod there quiet. Emmet stood beside her his arm around her looking as though he was on the verge of dry tears. Carlisle and Esme stood beside Edward helpess not knowing what they could do for their adopted children.

_What kind of heartless creature am i? It's my fault Bella died. I should have masked the smell when Edward asked me to. Why was i so horrible to the poor girl? Poor Edward, _**Rosalie thought.**

_What can i do? i don't know who needs more help, Edward or Alice? _**Jasper thought.**

_Poor Bella. She didn't deserve this nor did Edward. I was begginning to grow fond of this girl like my sister and now she's gone, _**Emmet thought. **

_Why didn't i stop James and kill him when Edward almost had him him? _**Carlisle thought.**

_My sweet and poor Bella. Why did she leave us? Why has she left Edward? oh my poor Edward... _**Esme thought.**

_Bella!! please come back to me... i need my sister and my friend. How am i going to live without you? _**Alice thought. **Everyone began to leave the funeral. Carlisle walked up to Renee and Charlie.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Bella. She too was like a daughter to me," Carlisle said. They nodded. They left. Only the Cullen family were left beside Bella's grave. Carlisle walked up to Edward. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, i am so so sorry about Bella but we should go now," he said. Edward turned around. His face whiter than usual. His eyes a shade of dark gold. He dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. Alice went running up to him and knelt down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He was sobbing.

"Edward please stop! I can't bear to see you like this!" she yelled at him.

"I want her back," he said his voice muffled by his hands. Alice's grip around him tightened.

"Edward you know that if we had the power to bring Bella back we would but we cannot and you have got to live with that now," she said.

"I cannot live with the fact that it was me who put my Bella... my sweet warm Bella at risk," Edward said. He stood up. He walked off. Alice called after him.

"Edward where are you going?" she asked.

"To go and die,"Edward said. He ran off. Everyone looked after him startled. Emmet ran after him. Everyone else jumped into the cars and drove off after them. Bella was left alone in the meadow in which her and Edward became one.


	3. Dead part 2

Edward ran to the house. He felt Emmet right beside him. He heard the cars behind him. Now was the time. He ran out infront of the cars. Emmet saw what he was about to do and pushed Edward out of the way. Edward smashed into the wall of the house which broke. Bricks fell on top of Edward. The cars stopped with a screeching noise. Everyone got out of the cars and towards the bricks piled on top of Edward. Everyone dug through the bricks desperatly trying to find Edward. They found him lying there motionless. His eyes closed not breathing. Alice took a step back with a gasp.

"Oh my-" she said. He was gone, forever. Just like Bella. He had left them alone. Just like Bella. He was dead. Just like Bella.

Edward was buried next to Bella. The plaques read:

**Here lies Two souls. **

**Two lovers that will always love each other.**

**Edward 1991 - 2008**

**Bella 1991 - 2008**

Carlsile stepped forward.

"Edward and Bella died. Bella died by a crazy lunatic who was after her. Edward loved Bella with his heart, his mind and his soul. He commited suicide so that he could be with his one and only love," he said. Everyone was crying. They were all there to be there for the two lovers who died for each other. Bella and Edward. Alice looked up from Jaspers arms. What she saw made her gasp. Bella stood there in Edward arms smiling.  
"Tell everyone we love them," Bella said.

"And that we are so sorry but we have to be together no matter what,"Edward finished for her. Alice smiled a teary smile. They waved and they were gone. Alice raised her hands in farewell but froze when they were gone. Jasper looked at her.

"I love you too. We all do," Alice said. She curled up in Jasper's arms and cried. They were gone forever and she had to live with the misery but she had her love to get through this. Just like how Bella had Edward and Edward had Bella.

**authors note!! omgosh im sooo sorry if ive upset anyone by not mentioning cedits!! All the credits go to Stephenie Meyer of course!! I wud never steal any of her work nd never pay any credits!! im soo sorry for any offense. Stephenie meyer is a great nd awsome author nd all of my work or stories is in her name!!**

**Lilly**


End file.
